Sakuya Nanahoshi/Character
Sakuya Nanahoshi is a selectable character from True Love Sweet Lies. Background Sakuya is the younger twin brother of Kiyoharu, who is older than him by 2 minutes. When they were in junior high, their parents died and their lives drastically changed thereafter. Sakuya's fear for women was from when he was young. At some point, one of the maids working for them had tried to "take advantage" over Sakuya, causing him to fear women. From then on, he would refer any woman as "Thing X" in order to distract himself from the fact that they would try to eventually "take advantage" of him, but his views on women change as he spent more time with you. His Lie Sakuya Nanahoshi - His Lie.jpg Sakuya_Nanahoshi-His_Lie_2.jpg Appearance Sakuya has a fair, light complexion and often looks either has stoic or upset facial expression. He has icy, pale blue eyes and shiny, short black hair. He appears to be lanky, but he actually does have prominent muscles on his body, as stated by you. Outfits *'Work Attire:' He wears a wrist watch, white crew neck tee, underneath a cobalt blue blouse that is left open and unbuttoned. Sakuya wears tightly fitted, full length tan trousers for bottoms - and presumably, a casual form of footwear. There is a huggie earring pierced in his right earlobe. It has a silverish hue and has small, multiple stones that appear to be dark blue - like sapphires. *'Disguise:' When Sakuya goes undercover, he works as a bartender. He wears a plain white, full-length sleeve collared t-shirt. Over his t-shirt is a basic black vest. His pants are most likely a shade of grey or black. *'Sleep Attire:' Sakuya wears a loose-fitted jumper of a sand-coloured hue. It has a hoodie, which is left unused and resting on his shoulders - with a draw string attached to it. Presumably, he also wears pajama pants of a neutral hue as well. *'Formal Attire:' Sakuya wears an entirely black formal suit - consisting of a blazer - with two buttons, that are left unbuttoned. Sakuya wears the blazer open, over a buttoned-up vest and formal pants. His pants are secured by a belt, with a silver-coloured buckle. His collared blouse or dress shirt is left unbuttoned at the top button hole, but is done up at the second button. He doesn't wear a necktie or a bowtie with this outfit. *'Other Clothing:' On the introductory CG screen of the game - that also has the MC, Kiyoharu and Rui on the front, Sakuya wears an entirely different tuxedo. He has a black formal blazer and pants, a deep red dress shirt and a white necktie. Sakuya also wears a midnight blue formal jacket, over a pale blue collared t-shirt in the sequel. An indigo-blue necktie with horizontal stripes, is also present on this outfit. Personality Sakuya mostly remains lukewarm towards most situations. He can become quite irritable and upset at times and can be quick-tempered, but he is not particularly aggressive. He is initially gynophobic, which explains why he is so averse and has a rather curt, unfriendly manner towards you to the extent where he refers to you as "Thing X" on his mobile phone. He is referred to as a genius, by Kiyoharu, since he received an engineering scholarhsip in his youth. He has a quick wit and is a whizz at computers. Sakuya is a skilled hacker too. He is generally asocial towards people. He demonstrates a good deal of physical strength, since he is able to easily knock out the thugs that he encounters. Sakuya is somewhat jealous of his brother, but deep down he cares for Kiyoharu immensely - and becomes quite affectionate and sincere towards you; as you get to know him better. He hates liars and beating around the bush. Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Pictured Incident Coming Soon... Romantic Interlude Coming Soon... Trouble in Paradise Coming Soon... Living with Him? Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= Captured Hearts Coming Soon... Captured Hearts Epilogue Coming Soon... Trivia *Sakuya's surname, '七星' is the Japanese name for the Big Dipper / Plough asterism. It belongs to the constellation, named Ursa Major - and it has the most luminous stars in the entire constellation. The literal translation for his surname is "seven stars"; which refer to the seven stars within the asterism. However, the reading for this is actually 'しちせい' (shichisei,) or 'しちしょう', (shichishou.) not nanahoshi. *Sakuya's first name, '朔夜' - composed of '朔', which means "first day of the lunar month", or "new moon". 夜' is "dusk", therefore - his given name may be translated as "new moon in the night". *The huggie earring pierced in his right earlobe, is completely absent in a few of Sakuya's CG images, or in his left earlobe instead. *As his earring is pierced in the right ear, this may be a potential implication that he is the better child. Sakuya is very authentic and modest. The right side is associated with goodness, positive luck or the 'yang' in Chinese culture. Dexterity is the Latin equivalent, which defines skill (Sakuya is a genius hacker and good with computers in general,) and goodwill. The word 'right' comes from the Anglo-Saxon word, "riht", which has a similar definition. Category:Sakuya Nanahoshi Category:True Love Sweet Lies Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Character Page